


Still Here

by Janus3003



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus3003/pseuds/Janus3003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day featuring a jealous psychopath and a close brush with death, Lydia is happy to be home. However, Julius the Dragonborn is still pretty shook up from almost losing his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> For added effect, play [The Streets of Whiterun.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo3VAltxlr8)

[ ](http://janus3003.deviantart.com/art/Still-Here-426621448)

 

    Lydia was relieved to finally open the door to Breezehome. The day had been extraordinarily long: first, she had met a near carbon copy of herself from another universe (along with a rather scaly Dragonborn named Archer), then she survived being Shouted off High Hrothgar, and finally she spectated the first recorded game of Unrelenting Force Tennis (with Jordis as the ball). Now that Jordis was incarcerated again, Maria Suvian was trapped by crash-to-desktop errors, and Other Lydia and Archer had gone home, Lydia was looking forward to a quiet evening with Julius.

    She and Julius casually dropped their swords and shields on the floor, a rather bad habit they’d both picked up over time. She turned to Julius with a smile, and opened her mouth to say something like “Well, we’re home,” or, “Thank the Nine today’s done.”

    She was interrupted by Julius throwing his arms around her shoulders and kissing her lips. She blushed lightly as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. Lydia cringed a bit, knowing she desperately needed a hot bath, but Julius didn’t seem to mind at the moment (not that he smelled much better).

     _“I thought you were dead,”_ Julius choked.

    “Hey, it’s okay,” she whispered, kissing him lightly

    Julius sniffed and slid down to his knees, resting his head against her waist. Lydia placed her hand on the back of his head and played with his hair between her fingers. She’d seen him at his low moments before (as he had witnessed hers), but he’d never quite been like this.

    “I’m here, love.” She smiled softly. “I’m still here.”

    He squeezed her leg as his shoulders started quaking. She gently shushed him and took hold of his other hand.

    “I was so terrified,” Julius whimpered.

    Lydia knelt down, and looked Julius in the eyes. She wiped his tears away, and then placed her hands on his cheeks. Their eyes fluttered shut as she pulled his face to hers. They embraced one another as their lips met, then squeezed tighter as the kiss deepened. Lydia moaned softly as they parted, and Julius smiled weakly as he wiped his watery eyes.

    “You’ll never lose me  _that_  easily,” Lydia said coyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the aftermath of a scene from my [Skyrim Oddities comic.](http://janus3003.deviantart.com/art/Skyrim-Oddities-Courtship-275173535)  
> Archer the Dragonborn belongs to my friend, HelloMyNameIsEd.
> 
> I may rewrite this sometime, but I'll probably post that as a second chapter. Or heck, make it the first chapter and make this the first.


End file.
